You'll See
by ohgleegasms
Summary: Rachel learns to live without Finn, but can Finn handle seeing her rise without him at her side?  How far will Quinn go to keep Finn on board with her ploys for prom king & queen?  Is virtue second only to popularity?
1. Introduction

Okay brief intro, few things.

Firstly, I'm back!

Secondly, Tina and I will be continuing the Sweet Child of Mine fanfic about Quinn and Puck, no worries. =) It's just slow but steady progress because we just reunited, and we're doing a collab work so we go back and forth; I'm sure you understand. Thanks for the comments on it!

Thirdly, first time writing in almost a year? I think? So please, be kind and constructive in your comments. I appreciate constructive criticism.

Fourth – a FinChel! I was torn between Jesse or Finn with Rachel and well, here I go. Sort of picking up pre-prom from this season, but it'll go in its own direction. Don't ask me what direction, I don't know. I'm letting my muse guide me.

Fifthly, show your love on TWITTER. I am ohgleegasms, new to twitter and would love glee fans to follow me + so I can follow you!

And as always, I'm very open to suggestions for writing topics, so please feel free to PM me or shoot me a comment with your dream couple/storyline/whatever that you'd like to read about; I know I've been AWOL forever but I want to make up for lost time.

Thanks for reading and I truly hope you enjoy. xo


	2. I Rachel

_It's lonely at the top, you know that. It's not because there's something wrong with you, of course there is not! You are Rachel Berry, after all! Let's face it, no man could keep up with your talent and passion for the arts. Sulking will get you no closer to Broadway._

Chin resting against her palm, Rachel stares blankly across the Spanish classroom, elbow pressing against the wooden desk at which she sits while she tunes out all of Schue's commentary on participles. Normally, she would pose as teacher's pet and frown upon anyone not taking detailed notes but today? In her peripheral view is one of two men with whom she once saw herself having a future, and he's doting heavily upon a certain blonde-haired Glee member who is shooting daggers from the glare she directs toward Rachel.

Quinn Fabray, portrait of perfection, and Finn Hudson, her ever-faithful true love – how disgustingly cute they look, cuddled together while sharing one Spanish book (Finn has, in his own best fashion, forgotten his, again); she takes notes, his lips move slowly as he attempts to follow along with little success.

_He was always the least bright bulb in the box, but boy, can he ever sing…and kiss…_

Shaking her head, bangs fluttering across her forehead, Rachel frowns and exhales sharply, catching the attention of Mr. Schuester. His brows lift slightly as he pauses in his lecture, glancing at Rachel. "A problem, Senorita?" he inquires, having noted Rachel's seemingly distant mood though choosing not to address it until later.

The brunette shakes her head. "No, Mr. Schue, but may I please be excused to the rest room?" Before he offers a response, her knee-sock-clad legs carry her from the classroom swiftly, abandoning her textbook and backpack without second thought.

Fresh air pulses into her lungs as she bursts out into the brilliant sunlight – an oddly warm day for an Ohio April – and she takes her cue to swing silently around the football field, so as not to be noticed by the sophomore PE class. Crystalline tears well within her large eyes before spilling over onto her cheeks – tears she has guarded for so long, yet simply cannot prevent.

They do nothing to ease the aching in her soul.

Cautiously she climbs the bleachers that overlook the football field, perching quietly at the top in a corner, hoping to go unnoticed. No longer able to silence the sobs that threaten, her chest shudders as she pulls her legs to her chest and buries her face against her knees, crying freely.

Only the young woman's cries do not go unnoticed.

Tediously, every step up the bleachers is taken, and quietly so as not to startle the petite singer who obliviously sobs against her plaid skirt. Only when Shannon Beiste opens her mouth does Rachel unbury her face and bite down upon her lip in a vain attempt to stifle her sobs. Beiste lifts her right hand and shakes her head. "Don't worry 'bout tears, kiddo. I just heard ya up here and wanted to see if I could do anything for ya. I know the boys might not treat you Glee kids great but I think Will does a great job with you."

Rachel eyes the coach warily for a moment, but in the vulnerability of her emotions, she releases all that has built up for so long. "You know, it's not easy being so talented. Everyone thinks it's great to be the star, but it's lonely at the top. You know about being lonely, right?"

Though some may grimace at the tone and nature of Rachel's words, the coach smiles slightly, a sadness flickering across her features. "I do. It's not always fun, but I've learned that you don't need anyone to be happy. Once you learn to love yourself and be happy yourself, that's the best time to let someone in, ya know?"

For a moment, the teenager ponders this. "Yes but sometimes it's so difficult, taking all the pressure to be the best and trying to do it without any support. Sure my dads give me everything I need, but it's tough not having anyone. Not that I need anyone," she adds with a defiant tilt of her chin, "it's just nice sometimes."

Again the coach nods and smiles slightly. "I know what you mean kiddo. Human nature just tells us we want someone, even if we don't need 'em. And you'll find someone. You're a special girl, and talented, and pretty – some boy won't be dumb enough to let you get away."

"So you're saying Finn's dumb?" Rachel finally prompts, hopefulness overpowering her voice.

A chuckle is the first response. "Honey, all men are dumb at least once in their lives. But trust me, someone better is out there and he'll be able to keep up with all your talent, energy and potential," reassures the coach again, even if, inside, she's wondering how true these words might be. But for the sake of a student, she dares not reveal her hesitations. "I know it's not easy but keep your chin up and remember, it's lonely being at the top, until you find someone to share the top with, kay?" Rachel nods and for the first time, offers a tiny smile of thanks.

"Okay, I guess that's a hint that I need to go back to class. Thanks Coach, I appreciate it," the petite brunette states before slowly gathering herself – wiping away final tears and straightening her knee socks as she stands – before bounding down the bleachers to head back inside the school. Though still feeling slightly defeated, somehow the words ringing in her mind make her feel more bold, and though the class is two minutes from ending, she returns to Spanish, collapses in her seat and makes a mental note to ask Mercedes to borrow her notes during Glee Club.


	3. II Finn

"So I'm thinking that I'll be wearing the perfect shade of turquoise to show off my skin tone and it'll go well with your eyes too. Plus the silver crown? Perfect accent piece, don't you think?"

_Rachel looked so miserable during Spanish class today. I wonder if her dads are okay…_

"Finn?"

Blinking, Finn is roused from his reverie and meets the steely gaze of Quinn Fabray, whose features are wrinkled into a look of distaste. "Isn't this important enough for you to pay attention? Sheesh for someone who wants so badly to be at the top, prom king is kind of important and everything, you know." She continues to glare steadily at him, her scowl refusing to fade.

Nodding, he grimaces inwardly. "I know, Quinn, this is a big deal. I'm sorry it's just, you know, colors and dresses and stuff, that's not really my thing."

Eyes narrowing, Quinn's arms fold across her chest. "I see, it's just colors and dresses and stuff to you. Well fine then, Finn. I'll just go talk to someone who _cares_ and I'll let you know when you can be, you know, useful." Stalking off with her hands balled into fists, the blonde vanished around the corner and down the hallway before Finn can say another word. Calmly he shuts his locker and groans aloud, not even bothering to try to find Quinn. He doesn't even know who she's running to, since she hasn't been hanging out with anyone but him lately, but he somehow doesn't find the energy to care.

His mind cannot seem to stop churning with thoughts of Rachel.

Anger does not associate itself with her name anymore; of course, the fact that she cheated on him with Puck had hurt. But really… when push came to shove, he never stopped caring about her. Sure she was grating and pompous and self-absorbed but… she was Rachel. And for a time, she had been _his_ Rachel. It had saddened him to no end when she had fallen captive to Jesse's ploys – the moment of realization of his affections for him – and when she finally gave in to his pleas, Finn had been overjoyed. Even though Rachel was driven to bring herself to the top, at least she cared about his feelings most days.

Seeing her sulking in Spanish class had, oddly enough, devastated him. He had agreed to date Quinn again and somehow it seemed _right_. How things ended last year… never really settled well with him. Giving her another chance seemed appropriate – though he is realizing, he and Quinn lack the fire that he felt when he was with Rachel. Though Quinn is willing to take things further in the bedroom (and for that, he was entirely grateful), he still feels slightly weak at the knees when Rachel opens that (loud) mouth of hers and let loose with a beautiful, crooning ballad.

And it is not just about her talent, but her passion for music _and _for life. He misses her, even though it nearly kills him to mentally admit it. Rachel had left a hole in his heart that even Quinn seems incapable of repairing.

Finn's final class of the day is PE, in line right before Glee, and he is hardly feeling up to playing whatever bullshit game Beiste decided would be 'fun' for the class period, so he decides to feign an illness. Why not? "Coach, my stomach's killin' me, can I please sit out this round? Maybe go to the nurse?"

The coach turns, hearing Finn's familiar voice, and a faint smile finds its way across her features. "Sure, but the nurse is booked up, just came from there. So just come, sit with me, get some fresh air while the others play some flag football." Motioning to a bench at the edge of the field, her expression demands no argument, and he surrenders. Mentally exhausted, he does not feel like objecting at this point.

After instructing the class accordingly and blowing her whistle to indicate that the game is to begin, the coach makes her way to the bench and sits beside Finn. He is quiet, studying his classmates with intent – as though to drown out the mental images of disheartened Rachel from his mind. "You seem down, buddy, what's up?" The coach's words interrupt his thoughts and he's silent a moment.

Sighing, he shrugs. "Just stuff, you know, teenager stuff. Just dumb girl stuff." He leaves it at that, as though that will appease her.

But she presses gently. "Anything I can do to help? You know, I am a girl, believe it or not."

Trying not to choke, he laughs at the irony of this situation. "Yeah but uh, you're my coach. It's cool, I got this." She gives him a skeptical look and he sighs. "Have you ever liked two people at the same time? Is that even possible?"

Pondering this a moment, she nods, "I think it's possible to care about two people at once, but I don't think true love comes twice at the same time, yanno. When it's real, it's all about that one person." This only confuses poor Finn more and he looks startled.

"So you're saying maybe I don't love Quinn or Rachel?"

Smile softens as she speaks again. "No, not that. I'm just saying you can't be happily in love and devoted to one person if you're feeling emotions similar to love toward another. You make your choice, then let the emotions take their course. Did you miss Quinn when you were with Rachel?"

Silence is the answer she receives for a long time, before he shakes his head. "And you miss Rachel now," she continues – a statement, for there is no question. He nods. She pats his knee before getting to her feet, noticing that Puck is seconds away from pummeling a classmate. "It'll make sense when it falls together," she promises him before jogging away, hollering for Puck to back down from the fight.

Alone, lost in thought, Finn remains silent the rest of the class period, weighing popularity versus adoration, all the while wishing that teenage years could be a lot less complicated.


	4. III Rachel

Glee comes too quickly – Rachel's last class flew by without her realizing it, and as she is entering an empty music classroom, she becomes aware that all too soon, she'll be facing Finn and Quinn yet again. This time, though, she is resolute that she will stand tall. No man will make her crumble. Humming quietly to herself, she settles in the top right corner of the chair loft, adjusting her knee socks before crossing her right leg over her left. Mr. Schuester is the second to enter and he smiles, nodding a greeting to Rachel. She perks up a bit, suddenly having an idea. "May I start us off with a song today?" she blurts out, and the teacher's gaze lifts to hers. Relieved she has seemingly returned to her typical self, he doesn't ask if she's alright – as he originally intended – and instead, agrees.

"Sure Rachel, that'd be great. With the competition right around the corner, I was thinking we need to really kick off the final rehearsals. I was thinking of challenging you all to find a song that you find most inspiring to yourself to perform for the class. Something that keeps you driven when you have obstacles to overcome through life – since this competition is a pretty big obstacle, yet one I know we can overcome. Think you can handle that?" There is no question in his words, though, he _knows_ she can handle it, and he feels that she needs to confront whatever emotions are currently taunting her.

Pleased with this assignment, she beams at her teacher and nods, just as Artie rolls into the classroom with Brittany perched atop of his lap. The tall blonde gracefully leaps from him and onto a chair in the front row, flashing a smile at Rachel before turning to face the front of the classroom. One by one, the rest of the class fills until the final two – Finn and Quinn – enter the classroom, hand in hand.

Her heart lurches but Rachel instead averts her gaze to the piano, focusing on it. _Remember your dreams. It'll be lonely at the top, until you can find the one who'll challenge you to become the best that you can be, and beyond._ Remembering this new mantra, and the gold star that she always places beside her name, she bites down upon her lip and nods slightly to herself.

She is ready.

Schue claps his hands together and clears his throat, then begins to speak over the dull roar of the excited Glee Club students' conversations. "Alright, let's get started. As you all know, our big competition is only a few weeks away, and we really need to prepare ourselves for it. This is a big obstacle, but nothing we can't overcome together. So this week, I want you to dig inside yourselves and sing a song for the class that inspires you to overcome your personal obstacles. And Rachel has agreed to start us off – so please give her your undivided attention."

Rachel gets to her feet and confidently strides to the front of the classroom. Ignoring Santana's murmuring ("Can't we send her back to her Sunday School class with those damn knee socks?"), Rachel whispers into the pianist's ear, then turns to face the class. Refusing to glance toward Finn or Quinn, she simply states, "This song was written by an iconic woman, one we know and love – and it best represents me and the iconic musician I shall one day become."

Without another word, the key strokes begin to lull her into a trance, and she begins to sing.

"You think that I can't live without your love,  
>you'll see.<br>You think I can't go on another day,  
>You think I have nothing without you by my side…<br>you'll see – somehow, some way…"

She continues, the raw emotion readily portrayed through her facial features and subtle gestures that accompany her words. Brittany sways along, smiling broadly, and from the back row, Mercedes gives Rachel a surreptitious thumbs-up. Santana boldly yawns, yet everyone else is entranced by the young diva's powerful voice, ever-powerful words and (as always), exceptionally heart-felt performance. As she reaches the chorus, new inspiration flows through her veins, and Rachel bestows upon them one of her best and most flawless performances to date.

"All by myself;  
>I don't need anyone at all.<br>I know I'll survive, I know I'll stay alive  
>all on my own.<br>I don't need anyone this time,  
>it will be mine!<br>No one can take it from me, you'll see."

To the cheers and applause of (almost) all her fellow Glee Clubbers, Rachel concludes her theme and flashes the class a bright smile before bounding back to her seat, while Schue verbally approves of the song and encourages the rest of the class to dig deeper inside themselves, to find words as powerful and emotion so raw as Rachel had displayed. As Finn's hand lifts, offering to perform next, Rachel's heart refuses to sink – though it does thud a little faster within her chest.

_Nothing he sings will tear me apart… I am walking on air and I can do this alone_, she promises herself.


	5. IV Finn

Finn finds himself clapping for Rachel, even after Quinn casts an intense glare in his direction. "What?" he hisses at Quinn. "She did a great job, I'm not gonna be a jerk." Quinn says nothing but turns herself slightly away from him, eyes focusing on Mr. Schuester. Suddenly compelled to participate, Finn's hand raises and he is welcomed to take 'center stage.' Finn pauses a minute and clears his throat, thinking. He had lifted his hand before his brain caught on to what was happening, and he was song-less. Suddenly, looking at the defiant and proud beam that surrounded Rachel, as well as the loathsome and haughty expression upon Quinn's face, it dawned on him. He walked over to the pianist, told him the plan and then moved back to the middle of the floor.

So plaintive, he begins – no accompaniment joining initially. Haunting, and delicate – impressive.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting,

could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying,

I know you're wearing thin down to the core.

But hold your breath…

because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

over again.

Don't make me change my mind,

or I wont live to see another day -

I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find,

you're impossible to find."

Santana makes a gagging noise from her seat, but a glare from Mr. Schuester silences her. True enough, perhaps Finn missed the assignment slightly, but Schue wasn't about to interrupt his performance. He wanted to offer respect to his students and if Finn was wrestling with his emotions, by all means, pour them out into song.

Rachel's facial expression is indecipherable to Finn, but it seems a hint of the defiance has faded as their eyes meet. As he continues to sing, his gaze shifts to Quinn and he can see a hint of anger tinting her gaze. He does not worry about the aftermath, though – he's tired of hiding how he truly feels. He won't create a war, and after Rachel's song maybe she's right, maybe she does need to move on from him. Yet, he cannot help but hold on to a tiny sliver of hope.

As he finishes the song, his classmates begin to clap again, almost as loudly as they had for Rachel. And with that, Quinn leaps to her feet, throws her arms around his neck and glances over her shoulder toward the class. "And for that reason, he took me back even if I had been a bad girlfriend in the past – right baby?" she purrs at him, turning to give him a no-nonsense glare. "So thank you for that dedication, I'd like to go next please!" Ushering him back to his seat, Quinn then takes the 'stage' and performs her own, slightly modified rendition of R-E-S-P-E-C-T.

Finn is oblivious to his girlfriend's song, Mercedes' hateful stare that penetrates every inch of Quinn's being, and the fact that everyone keeps shooting cautious glances in his direction, and Rachel's. Rachel has become sullen, chin high yet looking less confident than before – practically melting when Quinn makes eye contact with her. And Finn? Suffering defeat, feels like a deflated balloon.

It is now that he is concerned about the consequences of his actions. Yet somehow, deep down, he finds himself incapable of caring… much.

Through the rest of the class, the tension between Finn and Quinn could be cut with a knife, yet the class carries onward, as though nothing is wrong.


	6. V Quinn

"Finn Hudson, what the hell was that?"

Finn blinks, sighing softly.

"What do you mean?" he asks quietly, as though he has no idea.

"Don't even jerk me around," Quinn snarls at him. "That song? Staring at Rachel the entire time? You're just lucky I thought fast enough to save our relationship and hopefully our titles as King and Queen!"

A sigh is the only response he gives to her.

"Seriously? You're going to sigh at me now? All you wanted was popularity, now I'm giving it to you on a silver platter and you're throwing it away on Rachel?" The temptation to call her a varied assortment of nicknames is tempting, but Quinn is attempting to reign in some self-control and act in the manner of a princess. After all, she does aspire to be (formally introduced as) queen. "You better stop jerking around, Finn, I swear. We are so close to this, don't you dare ruin it for either of us. We just got back to the top after a year of Glee Club and pregnancy and deceit. You will _not_ screw that up for us." There is threat with that promise.

Finn's glance shifts. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, but she's already moving on to another topic, discussing corsages and shoes matching cufflinks. He's not listening, but he's perfected nodding his head and making subtle noises, as though he gives a damn. And she's oblivious, at this point.

Quinn has ambition and drive, just not in the direction he'd prefer.

Meanwhile, her mind races. _God, that Rachel. She's so close to spoiling this for me and I will __**not**__ let that happen. I am rightful queen and there's no way she, or anyone, can take that from me. I just need to take things into my own hands. _

Quinn sighs and glances away from Finn momentarily. It would appear that she needs to take matters into her own hands. As of late, she'd been doing everything _but_ having sex with Finn, just to keep his attention. Although the prospect of getting pregnant again is anything but appealing, she has subjected herself to giving him pleasure _down there_ in more than one way, simply to appease his natural desires. It's kept him on board with the prom king and queen pursuit, so she figures it's for a worthwhile cause – until somehow, Rachel fouled that up at Glee today.

It is not what she wants, but if it's what she needs to do to keep Finn at the end of her tight leash, she'll do it. Safely, this time.

Pout forms across her lips. "You're right, I'm sorry," she states, even though he never posed an argument. "I focus on this prom thing so much and so little on _us_," purrs the blonde girl, leaning her body against his. Fixating a sultry gaze upon him, she offers a slight smile. "How about I make it up to you, Finn? My house, tonight, 7 o'clock? Mom has prayer meeting until ten." She winks and then straightens herself while studying him expectantly, silently hoping this goes as planned.

Finn stalls. "Uh, sure, that'd be… awesome," he states, actually looking somewhat enthusiastic – although perhaps a little confused.

"Great," murmurs Quinn, "I can't wait to see you." She leans up, gives him a kiss on the cheek before peeling herself away from him, noticing Rachel standing nearby, having been watching for goodness knows how long, from her locker – only a few yards away. Quinn gives her a smile of triumph before brushing past her, mind burning with her ploys for the night's adventures to come.


End file.
